empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Margret
Princess Margret (Sometimes called Maggie and known in mortal society as Margret Woolsley) is the Ward of King George of Summer. She was technically the next in line for the throne of Summer, but has lost that position due to her marriage to Sir Beryl Whitehall, the King's right hand. Her seeming has a very subtle manifestation, but is most evident in her monkey-like prehensile tail. She is currently presumed dead, though definitive proof of her passing has not been made known. Mortal Life Nothing is publicly known of Princess Margret's life before her durance. Durance Princess Maggie was a captive of the foul arcadian known only as The Zookeeper, being one of his many pets. She escaped after the dread creature accidentally left her cage open. She was a small child at the time. Life in the Empire Almost immediately after her return to London, Maggie joined the Summer Court. Sir Garnet Woolsey, the future King George immediately took a shine to her, adopting her as his ward and making her a lady of summer. When she was just a teenager she joined a motley of other young, noble changelings called the Heirs to the Empire and was betrothed to a fellow motley-mate the Prince of Winter. Following the mysterious breakup of the Heirs (and her relationship with the Prince), Maggie started a relationship with Alec Brink, a member of the motley known as The Deep End. They had a highly volatile relationship, with many instances of obvious and incredibly violent domestic abuse. King George refused to interfere in their relationship and, contrary to what would be assumed, took a liking to Brink. The engagement was broken a few years ago when Sir Beryl Whitehall (a former Motley-mate in the Heirs) cut Brink's head off in single combat, claiming Brink's titles, position, authority and bride. Beryl belived that he was saving Maggie from a lifetime of unhappiness and abuse, but she never forgave him for it. They were formally engaged on Maggie's 22nd birthday. Over the years, Maggie's hatred of Beryl has grown to an all-consuming rage, a rage she has allowed to manifest in several ways, including affairs with Wes Price and Gram Thew (the latter being a near dead-ringer for her late finance Alec Brink) and multiple attempts on Beryl's life made by both herself and hired assassins. This activity drew the attention of Prince Edward, the final member of the Heirs, who would follow Maggie around trying to see exactly what she was up to. After one final attempt to have Beryl murdered the night before their wedding (made by Princeton Landon) Maggie decided to work with Wes Price to have the Clockwork Palace sacked by the Invaders during the service, preventing her from having to marry Beryl. When the wedding still happened (due to magical trechery care of Nellie Whistle, Gram Thew and Shaitana) Maggie panicked and ran, finally telling Beryl her true feelings atop the Grand Balcony. Beryl lost his temper at long last and struck Maggie, sending her flying over the edge and plummeting her a hundred feet to the celling of the ballroom. While her death is not confirmed, it seems unlikely she survived the fall, as Nellie Whistle and Percy Harving both saw her broken and bleeding body slide off the edge of the palace into The Hedge that surrounds it. In her normal life Princess Maggie worked as a junior PR flack for the London Arsenal FC. At some point in her young life someone used a Clockwork Heart on her. Impressions of Princess Maggie Maggie Formal.png|Maggie at a royal event Maggie at Work.png|Maggie at Work Work!Maggie Red.png|Maggie at Work Young Maggie Viewing the Regiments.png|Young Margaret Reviewing the Troops Category:Summer Court Category:Beast Category:Steepscrambler Category:Imperial Category:Noblity